Light, Darkness, and Tragedy
by Chocolate and Dead Fish
Summary: Crossover of Kingdom Hearts, D. Gray-Man, and Harry Potter. The Earl discovers the other worlds, and decides to take over them all. Sora and Riku are sent to find the source of a new enemy, and a way to fight it. Full summary inside!
1. Prologue

**Summary: Crossover of Kingdom Hearts, D. Gray-Man, and Harry Potter. The Earl discovers the other worlds, and decides to take over them all. Sora and Riku are sent to find the source of a new enemy, and way to fight it. Meanwhile, Dumbledore is worried about the possibility of Voldemort trying to use the akuma. Four days before the start of term, four strangers appear. They know a different kind of magic, and Dumbledore allows them to stay at Hogwarts for the year, in exchange for teaching the students their magic.  
><strong>

**A/N: I'm ignoring the time difference between DGM and HP for the sake of my storyline. Takes place shortly after KHII, right after the end of the anime in DGM, and fifth book Harry Potter.**

"Normal talking"

_"Nobody talking in their somebody's mind" (or the 14th with Allen)_

_Somebody thoughts/responding to nobody _

"Nobody talking, separated"

Just so nobody's (pardon the pun) confused about all that. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"What is that thing?" The ball-shaped creature shot rapid bullets at the two keyblade masters, several almost hitting their mark.

_"It's not a heartless or a nobody. We could possibly be facing a new enemy..."_ Roxas trailed off.

"Sora! Look out!" Riku threw his keyblade, knocking the oncoming bullets out of the way.

"Thanks Riku!" Sora leaped at the creature, hitting full-force with the keyblade. The thing was barely dented, and Sora had to flip out of the way quickly as a different one shot at him. "I can't hit it!"

"Try moving faster!"

Sora ducked, blocked, and ran over to Riku. "That's not what I meant! I hit with enough force to kill a strong heartless, and it's barely got a scratch!" The duo blocked another volley of bullets.

"Get to the gummi ship! We've gotta get outta here!"

x~X~x

_Finally found one. _"Wake up everybody! Finally found a new world!" Keita shouted.

"This one have a name?" Kuro asked. Keita rolled his eyes.

"I've already told you. Only worlds in the Disney sector have names."

"Right, sorry. Any heartless in this one?"

"Don't know, don't care, we're getting out of this ship finally!" Kae jumped out of her bunk, landing lightly on the floor.

"Besides, without a keyblade master it's pointless to check. We'll just see if there's anything to do there." Yuuma landed beside her.

"There's gonna be plenty to do." Keita announced.

"How do you know?" the ever-skeptical Kae wondered aloud.

"I _don't_ know, but that castle looks promising." He motioned out the window where, sure enough, an ancient-looking castle stood out among everything else.

"There's a huge white one over there, too. Which are we going to?" Yuuma pointed off to the side.

"Ancient-looking." Kuro answered him immediately.

"Yeah, it looks way more interesting." Keita steered the ship into the woods beside the castle. The doors opened at the push of a button. "Everybody out!"

A/N: Keita, Kuro, Kae, and Yuuma are all original characters. So no, you didn't miss anything canon. You'll officially "meet" them next chapter, I think.

x~X~x

"Komui? What did you want?" Allen walked into the supervisor's ever-cluttered office.

"Ah, Allen. I'll explain when Kanda gets here." Komui said from behind his desk.

"Yu-chan's coming too?" Lavi appeared behind a stack of papers. He was answered by an angry Kanda, who burst through the door and almost crushed Allen in the process.

"_**What do you mean I have an assignment with Lavi and Beansprout?****!**_"

"Ah, Kanda, you're here. I'm sending you three to a school that may contain innocence."

"A _school_?" the three exorcists shouted in unison.

"Yes. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to be exact." Allen and Kanda looked at Lavi.

"Hey, I've never heard of the place. Don't look at me."

"Che. Magic doesn't exist." Kanda turned and left the room before anyone could stop him.

"So, what's this school all about? And how did you find out about it?"

"Apparently, the headmaster was attacked by akuma, and ended up meeting General Nyne. He asked her about what they were, and she told him in exchange for information on the magical world. The chance of an innocence being at the school is low, as apparently magic is common, but he's asked us to protect his students. Some self-proclaimed Dark Lord has 'risen', whatever that means, and he may try to use the Earl's akuma to attack the school. Their magical government denies that he is back, and won't do anything to help." Komui paused for air.

"So you want us to go there and make sure this doesn't happen." Lavi looked somewhat excited.

"Exactly. The only problem is, you'll be going undercover as students. I've gotten potions that will make you the proper age for the first year."

"They're not permanent, are they?" Allen looked a bit concerned.

"No, all you have to do is drink the antidote at the end of the year and you're back to normal."

"Good."

"And since Kanda doesn't believe in magic and will definitely refuse, I'll get Lenalee to pour his potion into his sake at breakfast tomorrow. After you two are done eating, drink yours and come up to my office."

"Sounds good. Bye Komui!" Lavi left. Allen glared at the supervisor for a moment before leaving. He hated assignments with Kanda. And this one was going to be a year long...

x~X~x

Next week, in Dumbledore's office:

"Albus, I allow you to do what you will to some extent, but this is too much! I'm doing you a favor by supplying you with a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I expect you won't mind returning the favor by allowing me to post dementors at the school, at least this one year?" The minister said it like a question, but Dumbledore could tell that he expected to be agreed with.

"I will not allow them inside the castle, but they may patrol the grounds."

"Why won't you allow them inside?" Fudge demanded.

"The reason hasn't changed since last time, Cornelius."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If anything other than the dementors at Hogwarts is wrong for the fifth book, it's because I changed from the fifth without dementors to the third with Umbridge and finally to the fifth with dementors. I might have missed something, so just try to go along with it.**

**So anyway, hope you enjoy! R&R please, and this is my first fanfic (because I'm not counting the crack one).  
><strong>


	2. Dementors

**Dementors**

** A/N: Okay, skipping random time, it is now the first day of Hogwarts, on the train.**

x~X~x

Harry's year was starting off horribly. Getting attacked by dementors, nearly being expelled, and then somehow managing to almost miss the train wasn't what you'd call a great start. Not to mention a certain Dark Lord was back.

"Ugh. Almost everywhere's full." Ron complained, looking for an empty compartment.

"Here's one." Hermione opened the door, and the two wizards followed her in.

They were about halfway to Hogwarts when the train came to a stop. There was an all-too-familiar chill, and the rain on the window froze. The lights went out. Harry got up and looked out into the aisle.

There were two dementors, but they had stopped at compartments further down the train. _Odd, I thought I was their favorite snack._ "Expecto Patronum!" The silver stag sprang from his wand and chased them away. _Why were they on the train?_ He decided not to worry about that right now and go check on the students they had been feeding on.

Harry went into one compartment to see how the other students were doing, while Ron and Hermione looked at the one next to it. There were four people in this one, and he found it odd that three looked his age and one looked older. He didn't recognize any of them. Although that's not what he was thinking about when he saw them.

There was a girl with dark hair and orange highlights who had passed out. Her head was in a boy's lap. The boy looked tense and shaken, but seemed more worried about his unconscious companion. In the other seat were two boys. One of them looked too old for school, and he sat completely rigid, seemingly in a trance and staring at something Harry couldn't see. The boy next to him had long black hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail. He also sat rigid, but looked less shaken than the others and was the only one who acknowledged Harry's presence.

"Who are you and what just happened?" he asked, somewhat rudely. Harry didn't blame him, though, considering he had just been attacked by a dementor.

"Dementors. They force you to relive your worst memories." The boy nodded.

"I guess that would explain... We've all had rough pasts." The girl chose that moment to wake up. She sat up abruptly and looked around wildly.

"Kae! Kae, it's all right! You just blacked out. Everything's fine." the boy who had been holding her tried to calm her down. After a moment, she relaxed.

"Wh-what was that?" her voice shook uncontrollably. She clenched her teeth, willing herself to stop shaking.

"Dementors; they're the guards of the prison." Harry explained. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, who are you? I've never seen any of you before." The bluish-haired one answered.

"Kae Kano," he gestured to the girl, "Kuro Xenon," the boy beside her, "Yuuma Strei," the long-haired one, "And I'm Keita Blackwell. I guess you could call the three of them transfer students, and I'm a teacher." Harry looked at him awkwardly for a moment. He looked far too young to be a teacher.

Silence ensued for a little while, before Harry decided it was getting too awkward. "Um... See you at school."

"See ya. Wait, hold on, we never got your name."

"Oh, right, ah, I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. Later!"

Harry walked back to his compartment, wondering about the strange encounter. They hadn't reacted at all to his name... and what were dementors doing here anyway? He opened the door and sat down next to his friends, who had gotten there ahead of him.

"Harry, what took you so long?" Ron asked.

"Um..."

"Those first years looked even more shaken than you did when you first saw a dementor!" Hermione burst out, saving Harry from answering.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to them."

"Ron!"

"The people in the other compartment were bad too. And they were really strange..." Hermione and Ron looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "Well, one of them was a teacher, but he looked too young to be teaching. And the other three were our age; they said they were sort of like transfer students." And so they discussed this the rest of the way to Hogwarts, but they couldn't come up with anything.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, the first thing Harry noticed was that the horseless carriages weren't horseless this year. They were being bulled by skeletal black winged horses. Before he could mention this, he noticed Yuuma walking over. "Um, excuse me, but what are those?" he asked, motioning towards the horses.

"They're... carriages..." Hermione answered. Harry was confused. Couldn't she see the horses?

"I know that, but what are the things pulling them?" Hermione looked confused.

"Nothing's pulling them...?"

"They're horseless carriages, mate." Ron put in.

"You don't see the black horse-things pulling them?"

"What horse things?" Hermione asked, even more confused.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yuuma walked off. Harry decided not to mention that he could see them too.

"Was he one of the weird people you were talking about?" Ron asked after he was out of earshot.

"Yeah."

x~X~x

Lavi was in Ravenclaw. He sat with most of the other first years, and quickly made friends.

Kanda was sorted into Gryffindor. He sat at the end of the table, away from everyone else.

Allen would've ended up in Gryffindor, and Neah would've been put in Slytherin, if they were separate. In the end, Allen ended up with a choice, and chose Slytherin to avoid Kanda.

Kae, Yuuma, and Kuro were the only ones left. Dumbledore stood up to introduce them.

"As you can see, we have three new students who have not been sorted. They are travelers, and have learned a different form of magic. These three will be attending Hogwarts as fifth-year students, and the fourth as a teacher." He sat back down, and McGonagall called the new students' names.

"Kano, Kae." She walked confidently up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. There was a moment of silence, and then...

"GRYFFINDOR!" She got up and walked down to the cheering red-and-gold table, walked past them, and sat across from a boy with long blue-black hair in a ponytail. They seemed content to ignore each other.

"Strei, Yuuma." He walked over, slightly less confidently, and started to place the hat on his head. It had barely touched him when it decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Said house cheered again, and Yuuma went to go sit down. He recognized Harry from the train, and sat by him.

"Xenon, Kuro." He walked up to the stool, sat down, and placed the hat on his head. It considered him for a moment, then sent him to:

"GRYFFINDOR!" The house cheered yet again, a little unsurely this time. Kuro sat by Yuuma, and Dumbledore got up to give the welcoming speech.

"I'm sure you all have noticed that this year we have two new teachers. Please welcome Professor Blackwell, who will be teaching a new course called 'Wandless Magic'." He paused for the clapping students and teachers. "Also welcome Professor Umbridge, this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." A woman with a toad-like face stood up. She was wearing ridiculously bright pink robes. The students clapped, though not as loudly as they did for Blackwell. Dumbledore started to continue his speech, but was interrupted.

"Hem hem." The cough was obviously fake. Umbridge stood back up, and Dumbledore sat down after a moment, allowing her to speak. "It's wonderful to see so many bright and cheerful faces smiling up at me." Kae and the boy across from her snorted at the same time. _Bright and cheerful, smiling up at you? I'd say half the student body wishes they could shut you up, and the other half wishes you would just die._ That last thought sparked a memory, and she almost laughed. _Yeah, not happening._

_ "You sure do have interesting thoughts sometimes."_

_ Well it's hard not to. I've been to some interesting places and so have you. _The silent conversation was interrupted by a phrase that stuck out in the toad-faced teacher's annoying speech. "Progress for progress's sake must be prohibited."

_"This is obviously going to be a long year."_

_ I hope all the teachers aren't like this. But at least we've still got Keita; his class will be interesting enough._

_ "Yeah, that much is true. And we can still talk to each other without getting caught. But please don't let any more telepathy in without warning."_

_ I won't. And don't blame me for not knowing the hat was telepathic! At least it didn't discover you._

_ "Yeah, because I was hiding from it. It was a major annoyance." _By now, the speech was almost over. Kae ignored the rest of it, but started listening again when Dumbledore spoke.

"Older students may recognize the dementors from two years ago, if you have seen them. The ministry does not believe that the Dark Lord has risen, but they are willing to post these guards as protection. I encourage students to avoid them, if possible." He did continue, but Kae stopped listening.

_"He doesn't sound all that happy about them."_

_ Yeah, and it doesn't sound like the full story either. You think the ministry doesn't trust us or something?_

_ "Well, it 'does not believe that the Dark Lord has risen', but is sounds as if Dumbledore does. If that's the case, he probably tried to convince them of it, and they may think he was lying for some unknown reason. With us showing up at about the time when they are mistrustful of them-"_

_ The ministry thinks he's plotting against them, and we're on his side, therefore they sent these guards to keep us in check._

_ "Exactly. I was going to say that before you interrupted me."_

_ You were taking too long to get there._ Kae realized that Dumbledore had stopped talking. About a split second after this realization, food appeared on the table. If she hadn't seen stranger things before, she would've jumped. Instead, she was just startled for a second before putting some on her plate.

The boy across from her, she noted for no apparent reason, was looking at the food. He seemed mildly shocked at its sudden appearance, but after a while the shock gave way to annoyance as he continued to look around. _Looks like he can't find his favorite food or something._ Xeka laughed inside Kae's head. Kae continued to eat, but she didn't really eat much. She never did have much of an appetite.

After a while, the boy seemed to find what he was looking for. He put some grayish noodles on his plate and started eating. _"Well that's not what I expected him to choose. Those noodles look odd." _Xeka noted out of boredom.

After the feast was over, Kae made her way over to Yuuma and Kuro. The two of them were with three other people, and as Kae got closer she recognized Harry. There was also a bushy-haired girl and a redheaded boy.

"...ministry is invading Hogwarts!" The girl sounded frustrated and concerned. Probably frustrated because Harry and the redhead were ignoring her.

"Hey Kae, why don't you stop being anti-social and come over here!" Kuro noticed her instantly.

"Hi Kuro. What are you talking about?"

"Uh... apparently-"

"Umbridge was sent here by the ministry to prevent the students from getting a proper education because the ministry is afraid Dumbledore is plotting to take it over with an army of students."

"I could've explained just as easily!" Kuro shouted. Yuuma ignored him. Kae laughed internally, but she didn't tend to show much emotion on the outside.

"And... who are you two?" Kae asked, motioning at the redhead and the girl.

"They're my friends Ron and Hermione." Harry explained.

"Aren't you guys worried about Umbridge? I mean, you three are travelers so you might not quite understand, but you two," here Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron by the shoulders "could at least _act_ concerned!"

"Hey, are you three signing up for Ke- uh, Professor Blackwell's class?" Kuro was slammed in the head with a large textbook.

"Don't change the subject you idiot!" Kae then grabbed the book back away from him (by some miracle he had caught the thing) and put it back in her bag. "And I've got another heavier one in there, too. Right, Hermione, you can finish what you were saying."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had one question: _Are they sane?_

x~X~x

"Is that another one of those things?" Riku was staring at a ball-like creature with cannons on it... floating in outer space.

"I think so; avoid it!" Sora advised. The thing noticed them just as Riku activated warp drive.

"Whew, that was close." He took that back a moment later when they came out and straight into a horde of those things. "Buckle in Sora!" The gummi ship barrel rolled out of the way as the things fired. After several other insane and desperate flips and such, they crashed just outside Disney Castle. Luckily, it looked like the things couldn't land, thanks to various protection.

"On the bright side, we made it here in one piece." Sora said, as optimistic as ever.

"Yeah, and on the other side, the gummi ship didn't. We're gonna be stuck here for a while."

x~X~x

**Yeah! Finally finished! Thank you to all you who put me on favorites/story alert, it means a lot! And sorry this took so long. SATs finally ended, and how did the teachers decide to celebrate? Well, what could possibly be more fun than a homework fest? And thanks to snow earlier in the year, we got two days knocked off our spring break... and then the internet connection decided ****to screw up.**

**Kuro: Quit whining! *gets hit with dictionary* What was that for?**

**Kae: Don't be rude. Er... author, what should we call you in the commentary?**

**Me: Well my pen name is Sora Roxas.**

**Sora and Roxas: But the two of us are in the commentary!**

**Me: Uh... um...**

**Kanda: Idiot with a pen.**

**Me: I **_**do**_** have a pen, and you're lucky I'm not a yaoi fan... hm... how about you in a tutu?**

**Kanda: Che...**

**Me: Any suggestions from the readers are welcome! And-**

**Komui: Komurin! You are finally finished!**

**Everyone: *runs away in terror***


	3. Nightmares

**Allen: Hey, you haven't been giving us a very big part in this.**

**Me: Yeah, you'll get a bigger part later. I finally start with one of you pov's this chapter. Oh, and I'm going to go by Mestranonaiya, or Mez. That's my deviantArt account name.**

**Sora: Good; otherwise it'd be too confusing.**

**Roxas: Yeah.**

**Lenalee: Just wondering, why didn't I get to go on this mission?**

**Me: Because I don't fancy being attacked by another Ko-**

**DGM cast: DON'T SAY ITS NAME!**

**Me: -murin.**

**Komurin: *appears***

**Everyone: *runs away***

**Me: *still running* Somebody do the disclaimer!**

**Lenalee: *attacking Komurin* Mestranonaiya does not own Kingdom Hearts, D. Gray-Man, Harry Potter, or any of the characters!**

x~X~x

The girl sat in her cell, looking through the gaps in the bars. _What's the weird boy doing?_ Something clicked, and the black-haired boy stood back up. Part of the barred wall swung outward. _It opens...? Oh yeah... I'd forgotten..._

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here." he held out his hand. The girl shrank back into the corner. He had the same black coat as the others... but he seemed different... _ Is weird-boy not like them?_ "Hurry up before they find out!" The girl made a decision and took his hand.

The boy smiled, then started to lead her out. She stumbled, but instead of yelling at her like the others did, he picked her up. Then he was running, down the halls and away from the awful place.

A white-haired man stood in the middle of the hallway in front of them. She tried to tell the boy to look out, but his foot caught on the floor. He cried out, and the girl hit the floor.

THUD. Kae opened her eyes, and found herself staring at the side of a bed and a mass of sheets. Her racing heart relaxed eventually. _Just a dream..._

_ "No, not just a dream, for the millionth time. Just a memory; one of _my_ memories. Technically it's yours now, but it's still my thoughts and emotions in it."_

_ Yeah, I know, the point is I'm awake now and no longer in that place._

_ "The World that Never Was. Don't go there."_

_ You know, the dementor showed me your memories, too._

_ "Yeah, because mine are worse than yours." _Kae sat up and pulled the sheets off herself. She dumped them on the bed, went and splashed cold water on her face, and laid back down. _I hate nightmares._

_ "Don't we all?"_

After a few minutes, Kae gave up on going back to sleep. She grabbed a book and went downstairs to the common room.

x~X~x

Kuro opened his eyes- um, eye. (if I didn't say so before, he's got an eyepatch) It didn't happen very often, but tonight he was being haunted by nightmares. He heard rustling in one of the other beds.

"Yuuma, you're still awake?"

"Woke up a little while ago." They were both silent for a while, but eventually Yuuma gave up on sleep. "Hey, Kuro?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to tell them?"

"..."

"You know you can't keep it a secret all year."

"I could try."

"Try and fail."

"Fine. I'll tell them tomorrow."

"Today. It's three in the morning."

"Right, today, whatever. Whenever the heck everybody wakes up."

"You're not going to 'forget', are you?"

"..."

They both tried sleeping again. A couple hours later, Yuuma decided it was a decent time to get up.

"You want to go down to the common room? It's probably about time to wake up anyway."

"Sure."

The two of them walked down the stairs, barely making a sound. Hermione and Kae were talking, and didn't seem to notice them as they sat down in the chairs farthest from the fire.

"...can you understand this? I thought you were new to normal magic!"

"I am; although I wouldn't call it normal. It's a heck of a lot more complicated than it needs to be."

"Then why are you reading this book? Shouldn't you start at a beginning level, or at least something more simple?"

"I did. I've finished those books, so I'm reading this one now."

"You can't possibly have understood everything then!"

"I can."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you will. Morning, Kuro and Yuuma." Hermione turned around at this, and sure enough, the two boys were sitting there. And they looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"How long have you two been there?"

"Oh, a few minutes." Kae answered.

"Don't tell me you _all_ think you can read at this level!" she said, grabbing Kae's book and displaying the cover.

"You're already on the seventh year books?" Yuuma asked.

"We don't all think we're at that level, but Kae probably is. She's exceptionally good at understanding books." Hermione looked really annoyed.

"Hmm? How long have you been there?" Everyone looked where Kae was looking.

A first year was sitting in the corner, far away from everybody else. He had long blue-black hair in a ponytail.

"Oh hey, we met on the train! What was your name again?" Hermione asked.

"Kanda."

Just then, Harry and Ron showed up at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello 'Mione. How long have you been up?"

"About ten minutes."

"Anybody else hungry? Let's go down for breakfast; we'll need to be in time for class, too." Kuro walked towards the door. Everyone but Kanda followed.

"Oh, hey, what class do you three have first?" Harry asked.

"Um... let's see..." Kuro rummaged through his bag for a moment. "Uh, I lost my schedule."

"Of course you did. All three of us have potions." Kae answered for him.

"Great; we can all suffer together." Ron groaned. "Why does potions have to be first?"

**x~X~x**

**I'm really sorry it took so long! I'd make it longer, but I want to get it published quickly. See, I was getting major writer's block for a while, and when I finally got inspiration, freak weather knocked the power out for about a week. As soon as we got power back, I had to pack up and go on a band trip, and I didn't get back until two this morning. I really dread going to school tomorrow... we just missed over a week of school, and we already needed to make up some days for snow earlier in the year. The weather is determined to screw up our school year...**

**Kuro: You do realize you're just making excuses and nobody cares, right?**

**Me: Yeah, I do.**


End file.
